Wrathchild
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Une zolie songfic sur un autre de mes persos de FMA préférés. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus...


Disclaimer: les personnages dont il est fait mention dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à leur créatrice. La chanson Wrathchild est du groupe Iron maiden et ne sont pas à moi non plus. Je vous laisse lire! 

OoOoOoOoO

_I was born into a scene of angriness and greed, and dominance and persecution. _

Je suis né dans le néant, là où aucun humain n'a jamais vu le jour... mais je ne suis pas un humain. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, le jour où il m'a ouvert les yeux sur ma vraie nature... J'ai peut-être été humain à un moment ou à un autre, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit, mais je ne le suis plus. Pas depuis... en fait, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été. A part avant ma première mort, peut-être... Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Pourtant, il me semble que je me rappelle... mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. Je n'ai jamais été autre chose que ce que je suis maintenant... comme le disent certains, un monstre.

_My mother was a queen, my dad I've never seen, I was never meant to be. _

Ma mère n'était pas une reine, pas du tout. Elle en avait la dignité, je l'admets, mais elle n'était qu'une femme comme les autres. Avec ses faiblesses. C'est d'ailleurs sa faiblesse qui a fait de moi ce que je suis maintenant... Elle voulait un enfant, de toutes ses forces, et elle n'a jamais été capable d'en avoir un. Du moins de lui donner naissance. C'est comme ça que je suis apparu. Je suis mort avant d'être né. Je n'aurais jamais dû vivre. Pourtant, elle m'a forcé à vivre. Elle a joué avec mon existence comme si ça n'aurait aucune conséquence... Elle en a payé le prix... malheureusement, moi aussi... Alors que je n'ai rien demandé à personne.

_And now I spend my time looking all around, _

For a man that's nowhere to be found.

Until I find him I'm never gonna stop searching,

I'm gonna find my man, gonna travel around.

Maintenant, je cherche celui dont j'ai pris les membres. Son bras et sa jambe font partie de moi. Je veux le trouver. Grâce à lui, j'ai échappé de l'enfer où j'ai grandi tout seul. Il est venu, réclamant qu'on lui rende son frère. Jusqu'ici, je n'avais jamais vraiment su qu'il y avait un ailleurs, un endroit où vivaient d'autres personnes. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de l'autre côté de la Porte. Comment et pourquoi des gens pouvaient vouloir se sacrifier pour d'autres personnes. je n'ai toujours pas compris. Peut-être que je comprendrai si je deviens humain... Mais pour ça, je dois le retrouver, où qu'il soit, et lui voler son corps. Avec un corps d'humain, peut-être que je serai enfin en mesure de trouver la clé.

_Chorus 'Cos I'm a wrathchild, well I'm a wrathchild. _

_Yeah I'm a wrathchild. I'm coming to get you, oooh yeah._

Je suis un enfant de la colère, elle est mon nom et c'est elle qui me fait avancer. Je ne vis que pour me venger, et la colère est ma seule arme. Elle me permettra d'atteindre mon but et de me venger de ceux qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis à présent. Je le jure, je te trouverai, et je te prendrai ton corps.

_Say it doesn't matter ain't nothin' gonna alter the course of my destination. _

_I know I've got to find some serious piece of mind, or I know I'll go crazy._

_But now I spend my time looking all around,_

_For a man thats nowhere to be found._

_Until I find him I'm never gonna stop searching,_

_I'm gonna find my man, gonna travel around._

Je chercherai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours s'il le faut, mais je te trouverai. Je veux devenir humain pour vivre comme vous autres, pour être comme les autres. mais si je suis humain, celà veut-il dire que je mourrai un jour? Je ne sais pas, mais je sais qu'il faut que je continue à te chercher, pour te reprendre ce que je n'ai pas pu te prendre les premières fois. Peu importe le temps que j'y passerai, peu importe les efforts que ça me demandera, les voyages que je devrai faire, mais je te trouverai. Et ce jourlà, ce sera toi ou moi. Ce jour-là, enfin, je serai des vôtres.

OoOoOoOoO

Voili voilou une nouvelle songfic sur FMA. Franchement, cette chanson, c'était cadeau. Wrath est un enfant, et cette chanson s'appelle Wrathchild. Je ne pouvais franchement pas passer à côté... j'admets, j'ai pas pu broder sur le thème "recherche de maman", mais les paroles ne s'y prêtaient pas vraiment... en tous cas, elle est enfin finie! °Pas trop tôt, espèce d'esclavagiste!° Sephira, tais-toi, tu aimes bien Wrath, non? °ouais, bon...° en tous cas, noubliez pas les reviews!


End file.
